


LUVD

by ArtistCat17



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bring on the hug train, Come to think of it so does Hordak, Confessions, Entrapta needs a hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Stupid Horde Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistCat17/pseuds/ArtistCat17
Summary: Entrapta needs Hordak to remember. There's still so much data they need to collect together.(I needed to create my own ending before Season 5 is released. We'll see if they can give them the ending they deserve.)
Relationships: Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 205





	LUVD

**Author's Note:**

> The start takes place just after the planet is taken out of Despondos.

What Entrapta didn’t realize beforehand was how beautiful it would be to see the stars. She barely spared a glance at Bow, who was bolting in another direction, simply transfixed where she was standing. She wished she had some sort of device or telescope to observe the sky better, but she settled on pulling out her recorder, her voice hushed.

“The planet has been pulled through Despondos, and Etheria is now out in the universe after a thousand years. There are so many stars...and so many planets! I can do much better studies with someone with more expertise on the subject, like my lab partner-”

At this, her voice trailed away, and her eyes became blank. Her recorder was placed back in her pocket absentmindedly. She looked up at the sky a few moments longer, unable to cast her eyes away from all the shapes the stars were forming, when she saw ships begin to appear in the atmosphere. 

Her breath caught sharply, her eyes sparkling as she tried to commit the image to memory. The ships were so technologically advanced, and she wanted to rip them apart, see where they had gone before, how fast they could travel through space- 

The realization hit her a moment later. If there were this many ships, all at once, right after Etheria had emerged back on the radar… Horde Prime was here.

And Hordak…

Entrapta spun around on her heel, looking down at the winded alicorn on the ground. “Swiftbreeze, can we keep going? We really need to get to the Fright Zone.” He groaned, sitting up with shaky legs and laying on his hanches. “It’s Swiftwind. But yeah...I think I can move…” He managed to stand and stay upright, shaking slightly on his hooves. Entrapta nodded, gently settling on his back and gripping his mane softly. 

It was a rocky start, but they managed to get into the air, and it wasn’t long before the Fright Zone lay before them. Bow was ahead of them, going into the building and sheathing his bow and arrow in a hurry. Swiftwind drifted them down, but before they could get closer, a ship’s shadow crossed over the entire scene.

Entrapta looked up at it, confirming her suspicions. It was a mother ship, and a green light was being cast down into the Fright Zone. A platform was lifted up, and Entrapta could see two silhouettes, drifting up, up, up…

When Swiftwind finally landed Bow was rushing past them, panic shining in his eyes. Swiftwind went after him, calling out in concern. Entrapta let them be, her mind focused on getting inside, ignoring the damaged vents she would usually take. She darted past confused Horde soldiers and leaped over fallen walls and sparking equipment until she arrived at Hordak’s sanctum. 

It was a mess. Huge gaps and scratches lined the walls, or what was left of them. Huge parts of the ceiling had fallen away, and small fires were bursting up over broken rubble. The computers around the room were glitching out, displaying static. 

Entrapta took a hesitant step forward, feeling her chest constricting in a way she wasn’t fond of. The glint of a reflective surface caught her eye, and she glanced over at the biggest pile of the ceiling, where something winked from under broken steel.

Entrapta’s hair propelled her forward, and she crouched down to see a familiar purple crystal. She didn’t know why her hands were shaking, but they were; they reached out to cup the crystal into her palm. Her thumb caressed the markings of the crystal slowly, reverently, tenderly…

She didn’t realize she hadn’t been breathing until she was gasping, sucking in deep gulps between clenched teeth as her throat closed up. Why was the crystal here…? 

A pained squeak pulled her from her dazed state, and Entrapta straightened up, putting the crystal in her pocket, next to her recorder. “H-hello?” Her voice broke. 

The source of the noise was in the other corner of the room, and fearful yellow eyes peeked out from their hiding spot. The eyes widened, and suddenly the creature was in front of Entrapta, squealing and chirping excitedly as it flew around her head. 

Entrapta gasped in realization, taking hold of the creature and smiling dopily. The tight feeling in her chest eased for a moment, allowing her to breathe. “Imp!”

Imp trilled and warbled happy sounds, nuzzling into her neck as she held it close. “Hey, little guy… what happened here?” 

Imp tilted its head, seeming melancholy as it thought through the recordings it could play. It opened its mouth, and there were screams of rage, screams she recognized. “I know about Entrapta.” 

Entrapta’s mouth was gaping at the returning voice. “Entrapta was a traitor! What else is there to know?” There was a low growl, and then- “I...trusted...you.” Entrapta felt like ice was slowly sinking into her veins, rendering her motionless as she listened to the battle. She could guess what had happened. Why she had never gotten rescued. Why Hordak was now gone. 

She felt herself sinking to her knees, but she didn’t comprehend it until Imp’s distressed screeches reached her ears. The crystal was burning in her pocket, and despair clawed over her rational thought until Bow found her again, with Adora in tow. 

Entrapta headed with them back to the Rebellion’s fortress, barely noticing Imp scampering away, the trip back, the guards escorting her to her room, or when she eventually went to sleep. All she could hear was Hordak’s pained scream and the crunch of snapping wires; the sound that pulled the crystal out of his chest, by claws that had once shot electricity down her spine…

…

H250D1 was a defective clone. He had been sent in for reconditioning at 2200 hours. He emerged from reconditioning with memory wiped clean, save only for his routing number, and his deeply embedded loyalty to Horde Prime. 

He was satisfied with his duties. He took no noticing of the strange prisoners that called him a strange, unknown name. He was to simply make sure they were in their cells. 

He ignored the empty feeling near his chest.

…

Entrapta was elated at the prospect of traveling through space. Who wouldn’t be? It was a marvel to partake in something with so many unknown variables! The data one could collect!!

Even in her vast excitement as Bow and Adora prepped Mara’s ship for launch, even as she talked breathlessly into her recorder and swung around the ship wildly, the weight of the crystal in her pocket reminded her of her important mission.

She didn’t know what Prime had done, or what he yet planned to do, but Entrapta knew that Hordak was not meant to stay with him. There was still so much data they needed to collect together. So much data…

The journey started off without any hitches. The beauty of space was even more paramount up close, and the amazing gravity factors grabbed Entrapta’s attention. None of the ships had tried to intercept them, which led Entrapta to believe that Horde Prime wanted them to come to him. That was fine; she had her own agenda, anyway. Adora and Bow could handle themselves.

...

Sneaking onto the mother ship hadn’t worked out in the way they had hoped, but Entrapta was able to slip away while the others were “escorted” to Horde Prime. She was fascinated by the integrated tech inside the ship, and it was excruciatingly difficult to not get sidetracked as she was hacking into their databases to see what other things she could mess with and collect for study. 

Entrapta stayed on task, however. She got the information and the maps she needed, then gently took herself over to the clone’s rooms. It said that Hordak (H250D1) had a guard shift that ended in 5 minutes, so she snuck inside his rooms and kept herself high up in case of an emergency. 

When the time came, and the door opened, Entrapta wasn’t sure what she was expecting.

She wasn’t expecting this, though.

…

H250D1 sensed an anomaly as soon as he entered his chambers. He scanned the area swiftly, almost immediately finding an astonishingly beautiful creature hanging from the ceiling. She had a smile on her face, which slowly started to fall as she studied him. H250D1 felt a bizarre tingling sensation rushing up his spine, shocking him into silence before he made to confront her.

“What are you doing in here, intruder?” His voice was unusually raspy, but he showed no outward signs of hostility. 

The intruder drifted down to the floor, the expression on her face growing more and more stunned. “H...Hordak?” Her voice, while soft and unsure, was one of the most pleasant sounds he had ever heard. She had called him by the same strange name the prisoners used. He frowned.

“I know not of this calling. I am H250D1, and you are an intruder.” His voice grew more and more steady as he went, regaining his bearings. 

The stranger looked suddenly crestfallen. “You...you don’t remember me? At all?” She took a few steps forward, making his body heat flare-up. Must be a malfunction. 

H250D1 tilted his head faintly. “I feel like I would remember someone like you.” He was left with an aching feeling after he spoke. Curious.

“But…” Her lip quivered. “It’s me! Entrapta! Your lab partner?” Her hair tilted her body upwards, allowing them to meet eye to eye. 

H250D1 was unable to look away from her, feeling as if he was entranced in the way her eyes connected with his, caught in their familiar shade of red…

“Why...why are you here?” He asked, far softer than he had intended to say it. He needed to be intimidating. He needed to be strong. He needed to make Horde Prime proud. 

But...he couldn’t be harsh with this newcomer. He couldn’t let himself be. Something deep in his cloning, in his very soul, kept him from doing so. 

She looked up at him with such...pain. “Hordak...I would never leave you behind. I needed to be with you longer, but Catra…” 

The name brought a sudden flare of rage inside H250D1, and he grunted, fists clenching as the feeling swiftly passed. “Cat..ra..” 

The outsider- Entrapta- nodded. “She...she did a lot of bad things. To both of us.” She took his clawed hands into hers. “But...that doesn’t matter anymore.” 

The hesitation in her voice caused H250D1 to doubt that statement, but he was lost in her simple touches before he could voice his qualms. Entrapta’s thumbs were rubbing over his claws lightly. 

“This can’t be what you wanted...when we were making the portal, you said you wanted to work beside Horde Prime...this isn’t...it’s not…” Entrapta’s grip became tight as her voice faded, closing her eyes as she leaned her head into his shoulder, her hair drooping. 

“This isn’t what you wanted...I know it’s not.” Entrapta whispered, alluring eyes sliding shut.

H250D1 wasn’t sure how to react. He was feeling emotions he was unused to feeling, and having responses he knew were out of protocol. He couldn’t help curling his body around Entrapta’s, laying his head on top of hers, letting out consoling growls, feeling the emptiness in his chest expanding and opening under the weight of her hair curling around his waist- 

The sound of the door opening paused his contemplation, and another clone stepped in. “H250D1, you are late for your next shift-” The clone’s eyes narrowed. 

The alarms sounded a moment later. 

…

Entrapta could only watch desperately as Hordak was made to kneel in front of Horde Prime- a rather ghastly looking fellow if you asked her- while she was made to stand by the side with two guards clenching her arms and hair. They had quite firm grips. 

“So, little brother…” Horde Prime began, a thin grin gracing his features. “You had a visitor.” Hordak remained silent, persisting as the stoic, obedient clone. Entrapta felt sick.

“You have been a thorn in my side ever since you were taken out of your vitrine. Your little rebellion friends have been causing me trouble all day, and I have had enough of this drivel. It is high time I got rid of you.” 

Entrapta could barely comprehend what she was hearing. She tugged uselessly against the guards, breath hitching the longer she tried to hold back her tears. 

Hordak’s eyes widened as Horde Prime stepped to kneel in front of him. “Because I am a merciful ruler, I shall grant you one last look at your memories.”

Horde Prime stood, bringing Hordak up with him by a hard fist in Hordak’s hair. Horde Prime’s hair tendrils emerged from their cases, sticking into the ports located along Hordak’s back, and Hordak shrieked. They stayed in their places as Hordak grunted. His pale green eyes slowly faded and instead produced a bright red color. 

Horde Prime let Hordak fall to his knees, returning to his throne as casually as if he had gotten up to receive his tea. Entrapta was in hysterics, calling out Hordak’s name desperately, but he remained on the floor, breathing heavily. 

…

Everything was coming back to him. His name, his memories, his emotions…

“Hordak!” A voice screamed out to him, and Hordak gasped, turning to meet eyes with his lab partner.

Even when she was crying, struggling to keep her balance, she was the most beautiful thing Hordak had ever seen.

He choked on his words, overcome with things to say. “Entrapta…” 

Entrapta whined. “H-Hordak…” 

Horde Prime cleared his throat. “Now that I have graciously returned your memories to you, It’s time for your punishment, little brother.” His accompanying chuckle promised suffering to come. He nodded to the guards, who pulled Entrapta to her feet and kept her body exposed. Another clone guard came in, carrying a plasma gun. The guard stopped a few feet away from Entrapta. 

“NO!” Hordak howled, scrambling to his feet and stumbling over to Entrapta. More guards came and held Hordak back. He hissed and spit and cursed at them, but he was too weak to fight them off properly. “ENTRAPTA!”

The memories of their relationship flashed through his mind in broken pieces. He remembered her gentle encouragements, her brilliant ideas, her dazzling smile… 

He wept, realizing that there was nothing he could do. The gun was charging up, and Entrapta was suddenly still, a quietness coming upon her as she realized what was happening. She looked over at Hordak, and Hordak wailed. 

“Hordak...I... I love-” 

There was a flash-

And the gun was sitting on the ground in pieces.

Everyone turned their eyes to Bow, who’s arrow had spurred the explosion. 

Chaos erupted. 

…

Entrapta had fallen asleep against Hordak the moment they had come back to Mara’s ship. Hordak put a shaky arm around her and kept watch over her sleeping form. He was too angry to look over at Catra, so he let his eyes remain on his Entrapta. 

…

Once they had complete privacy, Entrapta allowed Hordak to pull her close, letting out shuddering breaths and endless apologies into her hair as his body shook. She held him close in return, allowing her tears to run freely.

They rocked back and forth, voices shaky, for a long time. 

Entrapta was eventually able to pull back for a moment to pull out Hordak’s crystal. He gasped upon seeing it. Entrapta folded it into his claws, smiling as she finished her confession. “I love you.” 

And Hordak laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Comments and Kudos are appreciated, even if it's years after I posted this little thing. Let's hope the creators give them a good ending.


End file.
